Myca
Myca is the half-sister and lover of Top Dollar and one of the secondary antagonists in 1994 film The Crow. She was portrayed by Bai Ling. The Crow Myca is Top Dollar's half-sister, and she has incestuous sex with him occasionally. She is his go-to girl on all things supernatural. One of her traits include a penchant for cutting out people's eyes for ritualistic purposes (as she, along with Top Dollar, believes they are the source of true power). She is first seen taking a shower after an apparent three-way leaves their second female partner dead. She counsels Top Dollar over thinking about the past, with him lamenting over a childhood memory of their father (which is the first hint of his hidden depression), and then asks if the woman is asleep; when Top Dollar replies “I think we broke her”, Myca picks up a knife and says that she likes the woman’s eyes, as they’re pretty. Top Dollar watches while Myca cuts out the woman’s eyes (although the latter is shown off-screen). Myca is then shown harvesting the woman's eyes while T-Bird reports to Grange over the destruction of an arcade building, Myca is later seen with Top Dollar, using the eyes she had harvested earlier as part of a ritual involving her burning them in a miniature cauldron while Top Dollar inhales the smoke and samples some cocaine. She is present when T-Bird reports Tin Tin's death, and when Grange reports Gideon's shop burning down from Eric's earlier attack on it. She is later seen when Top Dollar interrogates Gideon over the shop burning down, with the latter freaked out when Top Dollar tells him that Myca (whom Top Dollar is seen intimately close to) is his sister. She watched as Top Dollar impaled Gideon's throat with a Rapier and shot him to finish him off. She was also present when Skank reports to Top Dollar about T-Bird's death, only informing Top Dollar that his fellow gang members have come for the meeting he announced. During the meeting while Top Dollar makes his speech about Devil's Night, Myca remarks that she likes the pretty lights. Implying she enjoys the view of the city being on fire, much to the laughter of the other gang members. When Eric's Crow flies in and Eric Draven makes his demand for Skank, Myca tries to steal the Crow, only managing to get a tail feather before the Crow flies off. She is then seen escaping the massacre with Top Dollar and Grange. She informs them that the Crow is his weakness, his link between the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Grange deduces that killing the Crow would make Eric weak. They take refuge at a church; Grange kidnaps Sarah and takes her there. While they wait, Myca remarks on how innocent Sarah’s eyes look, implying she wants them. It works and Grange shoots the Crow; this weakens Eric, which in turn causes Top Dollar to shoot and torture him. Grange alerts them that the Crow is still alive, but before he could finish it off, Albrecht comes in, shooting Grange to death and causing Eric, Top Dollar and Myca to scatter. Myca grabs the wounded Crow, while she and Top Dollar make their way to the church stairs. Top Dollar gives Myca his gun, kissing her one last time before running to the roof while taking Sarah with him as a hostage. Albrecht tries to get the drop on her, but she shoots him, wounding him. When Eric makes his way to the stairs, confronting Myca. Myca declares his power to be hers and only regrets having to kill him quickly. When she raises her gun, Eric influences the Crow to break free, and the Crow does, pecking her eyes out and causing her to stumble over the railing. She tries to hold on to the ropes of the bell, only to slip and fall to her death, not too far from Albrecht. Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Crow (film) Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased